A god or a monster?
|details = Ha, you've already seen the Pyramids of Giza, I see. Then you should have no problem accepting this request. Did you notice a huge statue next to the pyramids? This request is to investigate that statue. You should gather information at Athens. Alright then, I'm counting on you. |step1 = /Myth of Oedipus/Athens/Roaming Alchemist near Tavern/The statue next to the pyramids of Giza... tell me, do you know the story of Oedipus? That statue was made to resemble a monster from that story. Why not use the archives here in town to research more on this monster? Then come back and see me again, if you like. |step2 = /Prince of Thebes/Athens/Scholar/ Ah, Oedipus, is it? Long ago, here in Greece, there was a country called Thebes. Oedipus was the son of the king of Thebes, Laius, and his wife Jocasta. The theology library has an outline of the whole story, I believe. Reading that might provide what you need. |step3 = 1/Monster of Thebes./Athens/read Theology/When Oedipus was travelling back to Thebes a monster sent by the goddess Hera posed him a riddle. Seating atop a mountain on the way into Thebes, the monster had the face of a woman, body of a lion and wings of a hawk, and asked the same question of all passerby. Those who got the answer wrong were eaten alive. |step4 = 1/The riddle/Athens/read Theology/The riddle was, "What walks on for legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night, and the more legs it has, the weaker it be?" Answering this riddle was the only was to free Thebes from the menace of the monster. However none of the citizens could do so, and the number of victims continued to mount... |step5 = /Answer to the riddle/Athens/Roaming Alchemist/You've read as far as the riddle, have you? Do you know the answer? Allow me to let you in on the secret... the answer is a human. Take morning, afternoon and night as a lifetime, crawling on all-fours as a baby, walking upright when grown and then using a cane for aid when old. |step6 = /The end of a monster/Athens/Roaming Alchemist/The first to answer the riddle correctly was Oedipus. When the riddle was solved it is said the monster proceeded to throw itself from its mountain perch, to its death. Thebes was freed, but I can't help but feel a little story for the beast, terrifying though it must have been... |step7 = /From god to monster/Athens/Roaming Alchemist/But there's something else you should know. Although the creature was treated as a terrifying monster in ancient Greece, in Egypt it was seen as the divine incarnation of the Pharaoh's power, with the Pharaoh's face and lion's body. The passage of time turns a god into a monster, and male into female... interesting isn't it. |stepfinal = Truth of a king's power/Giza/near the Sphinx opposite of the entrance/ There is a giant statue next to the pyramids of Giza that has the face of a Pharaoh and the body of a lion. Go and see it for yourself. |discoXP = 230 |cardXP = 115 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Investigation of the pyramids of Giza/Recognition/1/Theology/2/Arabic/1/Pyramids of Giza |subQ1 = quest/The Stolen Momento of the King/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Arabic/1/Narmer Palette |landarea = Giza |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}